Two New Recruits
by PrettyLittleWreck
Summary: Kaie Hayes and Madeline are two orphans who stick to the streets, until warlock Magnus Bane sends them to the Institute. As the Shadowhunters get used to having them around, they grow fond of the children and train them to be hunters, giving them a new home. But Kaie's not sure if she likes it or not, and is faced with a difficult choice; stay with Madeline, or leave her behind?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. So this is a fanfic I wrote with my friend immortalprincess45. Madeline belongs to her, Kaie belongs to me. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Kaie Hayes ran through the church, glancing behind her every few minutes. Her best friend, Madeline, ran beside her, clutching her hand. Both girls tried to supress their giggles as they continued their game of chase. They stopped, out of breath. Their pursuer was out of sight and they thought they'd lost him. From behind them strong arms encircled the waist of the two girls, lifting them off their feet. They screamed with laughter as Jace lifted them up and spun them around, golden hair catching the rays of sun that streamed through the sun roof and windows. Madeline beat against his arms, still laughing.

"Let go, Jace! You win, ok?" she managed to say in between peels of laughter. Jace only gave his signature smirk, eyes gleaming mischeivoiusly in the light. Kaie, older and stronger than Madeline, gave his wild mane a yank and he instantly released her. She hit the ground and tumbled away, now giving her own smile. Her mismatched eyes sparkled with laughter and her white hair stood out among the shadows. Madeline sank her teeth into Jace's arm, and he dropped her as well. She was much clumsier than her friend and so hit the ground and stumbled to her feet, all gracefulness gone. Her blonde pigtails bounced as she rushed to Kaie, still watching Jace in case he made another move to grab them. But he stood still, alert and statue-like, watching the two girls play with the gentlest of looks on his faces.

"Go on, you two, I'm sure Clary will be here any minute." He finally spoke, usually harsh and arrogant voice soft. Kaie nodded and grabbed Madeline's hand, rushing toward the entrance of the old cathedral, better known as the Institute. They ran past Isabelle, who glanced at them and rolled her eyes, though she was smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the hall? Alec will have your heads if you run into him again." She called after them. The duo paid her no heed, continuing to run through the halls. They got to their destination right as the door opened, revealing the smiling form of Clary, tangle of red hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Upon seeing her, Madeline jumped into her arms, giving her a giant bear hug.

"Clary, you're here." she cried joyously. Kaie remained where she was, watching Clary and Madeline without speaking. She was observant for a ten year old and instantly saw how tired Clary was, despite her cheery laugh and smile. She closed her right eye, her orange eye, to give her a better view of them in color. Clary's ponytail was coming undone, her hair surrounding her head like a fiery halo. Her smiling green eyes sparkled with mirth as she held Madeline in her arms. She wore a dark blue tank top and faded black jeans with holes in the knees. Madeline's shiny blonde hair was pulled into pigtails and curled, giving her perfect ringlets. She had on her favorite pink dress with lace sleeves and a laced back. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, calm and clear. They were beautiful, perfect, nothing like Kaie. Kaie's long white hair reached about her waist and was pulled into a low ponytail, resembling a rat's tail more than anything. Her bright blue bangs and tips of her hair stood out against the white. Her skin was the color of moonlight, practically lumnecent in the pool of the full moon when it shined upon her. She, unlike Madeline, wore brightly colored jeans and a sleeveless hoodie, wearing a longsleeved thermal under it. The right side of her jeans were dark blue and the left a light blue. The thermal was the same light blue and the hoodie dark, making it appear as though she was some kind of water sprite. Her right eye was an exotic orange and her left an emerald green. She couldn't see color out of the orange, but she could see color out of the green.

"You alright, Kaie? You haven't said a word to me since I've gotten here." Clary asked, slightly concerned. Kaie shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin is all." She opened both eyes and grinned. Clary set Madeline down and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, cluts, I'm sure there's something edible in the kitchen." She said and led her to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Izzy's just gone in there." Jace said from where he was leaning against the door frame. Kaie walked over to him.

"Until you try to cook, I don't wanna hear you complaining." She said. Jace glanced down at her.

"Like youv'e tried to cook." He responded.

"She can cook better than Izzy can." Madeline cried merrily.

"A dog can cook better than Izzy can." Jace said.

"I heard that!" Isabelle's voice carried to them from the kitchen.

"You were supposed to!" Jace called back. Madeline giggled. Jace caught her eye and smiled. The group made their way to the kitchen. Isabelle was at the stove, a hurt and annoyed look on her face. Madeline smiled at her.

"We're only kidding, Izzy." She assured the older girl.

"No, we're really not." Jace said. Clary shot him a dirty look.

"You're cooking's perfect, Izzy." Clary said.

"If you're trying to poison rats." Jace added under his breath but loud enough for her to hear.

"Is that why it affects you so much, Jace?" Kaie asked sweetly. Isabelle laughed. Jace gave a pout and turned to Clary.

"They're being mean to me, Angel." He said in a whiny voice. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up-you're a Shadowhunter for crying out loud."

"But you should still scold them. It's not nice to tease the only sexy guy in the group."

"There's a sexy guy in here?" Izzy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Ya, his name is Church." Kaie responded. At that moment, Alec decided to join them.

"What about Church?"

"He's the only sexy guy in the Institute."

"I resent that. I mean, I'm sexy, and Magnus is sexy." Alec said.

"So there's only a sexy guy when Magnus is here. My apologies." Izzy threw some of the batter she was making at Alec.

"Careful, Izzy, that stuff might eat through the wall." Jace warned.

"Maggy is coming?" Madeline asked hopefully. Alec shrugged.

"I don't know, Maddy." He looked through the fridge, searching for something that Isabelle hadn't already poisoned. Madeline had busied herself with bothering Izzy and bombarding her with questions.

"Can I help you cook, Izzy?" she asked, big blue eyes practically impossible to resist.

"Trust me, Maddy, you don't want to be anywhere near her when she's cooking. The last fellow who did ended up in the hospital." Jace leaned against the counter.

"But I wanna help." She stomped her foot and pouted.

"No you'll die if you go near her food." Jace said.

"C'mon Jace, don't be such an ass." Kaie smacked him lightly. Clary frowned.

"You're ten, Kaie, you need to watch your language." She scolded. Kaie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Jace don't be such a bucket child."

"Bucket child? What's that even supposed to be?" Jace asked.

"You see, most children were dropped on their heads. But you, sir, were dropped on your head, down a flight of stairs, out a window, and into a bucket. Therefore, you are a bucket child, dear Jace." Kaie explained, calmly grabbing an apple out of the fruit basket and took a bite. Apples were Kaie's favorite food, often all she ate during the day. Izzy and Alec laughed. Clary smiled and Jace frowned, while Madeline looked confused.

"What did I miss?" she asked, looking around. Kaie suddenly looked to the door.

"Magnus is on his way here." she said. And seconds later, Magnus Bane strode through the door, glitter clutching his blue hair and gems stuck to the edges of his cat eyes.

"Hello, Alexander, duckling." Magnus smirked when Alec blushed.

"Duckling? You call him duckling? Bane you messed up son of a bitch, you turned Alec cannabalistic." Jace's golden eyes widened and he had a look of mock terror on his face.

"Now you know where I get my language from." Kaie informed Clary, throwing the core of her apple at Jace, who easily snatched it out of the air.

"Jeez, you little monster, you eat these way too often. They're like your drug." He discarded the core and Madeline rushed up to Magnus, hugging his leg.

"Maggy I missed you." she cried and Magnus laughed.

"Hello, Princess Maddy." He said, bowing to her as though she actually was a princess. Madeline giggled and Alec crossed his arms over his chest, a cute frown pilling down his lips.

"How come you give her a cute nickname and I'm stuck with duckling?" he asked. Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's cheek.

"You know I love you, Alexander. You're my everything." He said and Alec nodded, cheeks turning the same red as the apple Kaie had eaten.

"Maggy, come play with me." Madeline tugged on the warlock's arm and he turned to her.

"Well it'd be treason to say no to the princess." He responded and followed the young blonde to her play room, dragging Alec with him. Kaie jumped up on the counter, grabbing another apple.

"You know, in that little group, I think Maddy's the princess, Magnus is the king, and Alec would be the queen." She said, taking a noisy bite of the red fruit. Izzy laughed.

"I couldn't agree more."

"That's kind of mean, guys. Alec could be the king." Clary said.

"Well he's definitely not the one on top." Jace said and Clary punched him.

"You're in the presence of a ten year old, Jace Wayland!" she said. Jace turned to Kaie.

"You know you're only allowed to repeat me when she's not here, right?"

"You're singing the same old song, trust me. You've told me this a thousand times." Kaie rolled her eyes. Clary was frowning while Jace was snickering.

"Thanks for remembering, Baby Doll." He smiled and she took another bite of her apple.

"You drive me insane sometimes, Jace." Clary sighed. Izzy gave an unladylike snort.

"Try living with him." she said and left, announcing that she was going to get takeout for lunch.

"You two hungry?" Jace looked to Clary and Kaie.

"Ya. I need apples and lollipops." Kaie instantly responded. None of them actually knew where she kept her lollipops, but she had them stashed somewhere in the Institute, confusing everyone. Sometimes she'd even pull one out of her sleeve or boot, even though it didn't look like she had any on her. They argued until Isabelle returned, saying Kaie needed a healthier diet. When Isabelle came in, she instantly put a stop to their fighting by giving Jace and Clary some food and Kaie a bag of lollipops and apples. Satisfied, Kaie left the room, sticking her tongue out at Jace as she did. Hours later, the sun had set long ago and Magnus and Alec came out, having put Madeline to bed.

"I hate to go, but I have some business I must attend to. I'll see you tomorrow, my little duckling." Magnus gave Alec a soft kiss before turning to Kaie.

"I know I didn't get to spend a lot of time with you today but I'll make it up to you tomorrow, Morana." He ruffled her hair affecionately and left. Clary said goodbye and Isabelle and Alec retreated to their rooms. Jace led Kaie back to her room.

"I'll see you in the morning, Baby Doll." He said and she smiled. Before going to his own room, he checked on Madeline, Alec, and Isabelle, making sure they were alright and safe before he himself went to bed.

**Author's note: So we decided to have different nicknames for the girls, so that's why Madeline was princess and Maddy and Kaie was Baby Doll and Morana. Magnus calls Madeline princess because it fits her girly nature and he calls Kaie Morana because Morana is the Slavic goddess of harvest, witchcraft, winter, and death and it fits Kaie's hair and sharp tongue. It also fits her love of apples and her ability to know when Magnus was coming and stash her lollipops. The first chapter is just to introduce the characters, but the later chapters will explain how Kaie and Madeline came to live at the Institute with the Shadowhunters and become Shadowhunters themselves. Anyway, I hope this was a good story-we worked really hard on it and I hope you guys like it and want to continue reading it. Review please! **


End file.
